


Blood Brothers

by TheBuggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A small McHanzo reference if you squint, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hanzo is part of ow now, It discusses having blood drawn, Where Hanzo tried to kill Genji and then the Dragons short too, if you don't like needles, other then that it pretty much follows canon, slight AU, so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: Genji shares a story with Hanzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr, but I'm going to link it at the end of this fic because I don't really want to spoil the fic in case some people haven't seen it yet!

The moon was hanging high in the night sky by the time Genji finished chatting up with the team at dinner; it was bright and full, projecting soft beams through the clouds. It felt like many of the nights over five years prior, before Overwatch had disbanded, when the cyborg would retreat to the rooftops and stargaze. In his travels, he found no other place as quiet or at peace--not even in Nepal, although he cherished his master's village dearly. The younger Shimada smiled at the starlight as he walked to his favorite resting place on the rooftops, one that yielded the perfect view of the Watchbase and its surrounding landscape. 

But...movement caught his attention. He quickly spotted a very familiar--yet elusive--figure resting in the distance. Genji perked up with interest and quickly approached. He eyed the seated form of his brother, resting on his knees and hands cupped under his chin in a very deep-in-thought manner. Genji observed at the statue-like  stillness of his brother and purposefully made a few heavy footsteps to alert Hanzo to his presence. Although, Genji knew deep down his brother didn't need it; considering how quickly Hanzo had heard him before their confrontation in Hanamura. 

"Hello, brother!" Genji greeted cheerfully and bowed, waiting for Hanzo to give an acknowledging glance before moving closer.

Hanzo's dark brown eyes swept over him silently and he nodded. "Genji."

"And hello to you," Genji added and bowed to the moon, appreciating its pale beauty. 

"Are you speaking to Kaguya-hime?" Hanzo questioned, voice laced with sarcasm. "You always enjoyed Father's stories so much..."

Genji could only chuckle. It wasn't the first time the elder Shimada teased him for enjoying such a 'childish' tale. "But, they're such good stories. I think my favorite though, is of the dragon lord brothers. I relate most to it."

Hanzo made a distracted sound and shifted his gaze out to the dark ocean water. Genji took advantage of the silence and sat down near his brother with such fluid and effortless grace. The tails of his headband swayed with the gentle breeze blowing by and his body's metal plating shimmered under the moon's light.

"I see you missed dinner again," Genji added with a casual tone and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Everyone keeps asking if you have to eat at all, since you never show up." It had already been a couple months since Hanzo arrived on the team's doorstep, but yet there was no attempt from him to befriend or get to know the others on a personal level. Nothing, aside from his lingering presence on the shooting range to practice his archery. Even then, that was a blue moon occurrence. 

"There is no reason to engage in pointless socializing," Hanzo retorted quickly. "I am accustomed--prefer my solitude." Genji could almost hear the ' _And they do not trust me_ ' left unsaid.

Genji hummed and rested his chin atop his knees. "You know, brother, I think I have a story you will enjoy hearing." He straightened his back and stared at Hanzo. "It's one you've never heard, I promise!"

Hanzo merely scoffed. "Father told us the same tales, Genji. There isn't one I don't know." He was still the same realist, after all these years.

It made the younger Shimada smile. "Ah, but this _is_ a new one. At least, for you!" He rubbed his hands together in delight. "So, hush up and let me tell it!"

A cocked eyebrow was the only response Genji received, but he could tell Hanzo was watching him closely. He even leaned closer, though in a subtle and calculated motion. The sullen expression on Hanzo's face was replaced with a more curious one, and at the very least Hanzo wasn't frowning any longer.

"Alright," Genji began and sighed with reminisce, "do you remember when you had that surgery years and years ago?"

"When...we were boys?" Hanzo guessed as a wave of memories washed over his face. His eyes darted back and forth in recollection. "What about it?"

The cyborg nodded and glanced back to his brother. "Yes! You never knew this, but there was a shortage of your blood type in the hospital. So a few hours into your surgery, the doctor approached Father and I. He told me that they needed to draw my blood when he found out I have--had--the blood type you'd need. I remember sitting there, barely a six-year-old boy, wearing my favorite orange headband and pajamas with the little birds on it. I remember how white and clean the room was...I remember how quiet Father was. And not even minutes passed before I agreed to do it immediately, no fear or hesitance in my voice.

"The doctor looked relieved and Father nodded in approval. I gave Father one last hug and told him goodbye and I followed the doctor to a separate room. I didn't feel scared at all, which is surprising. Looking back, I should have been so scared, Hanzo. But...I wasn't. I just jumped right up on that table and watched as the doctor and his assistant got the needle and tubes for drawing blood. He kept praising how brave I was, and how I didn't flinch when they poked me with that needle--and let me tell you that those needles they use to take your blood are very long!" Genji rolled his head to one side and stroked his chin as he spoke. 

"I see," Hanzo replied quietly.

"I'm not finished!" Genji scolded with a mocking tone and made a good humored chuckle. The younger Shimada reached up to his facial mask and unlatched it before he continued on. He placed the cover beside him and then finally said, "As the doctor finished up drawing my blood and told me it's almost over, I thought for a moment. And then I asked him when I would die." Genji's laughter echoed into the air, starting as a reserved giggle before it became alive and animated.

However, Hanzo looked confused instead of joining in with the laughing. 

Genji turned his scarred face to his brother's direction and smiled. "I thought I was literally giving my life up to save yours! And I agreed to do it without a second thought. Isn't it crazy how selfless kids are?" he muses. "Ah, right, right! The best part of the whole story? That doctor. He was a very wise man and I wish I remember his name. Fu? Yuki? Well, after I asked my question, he stared at me--as it sank in, I think. And then he laughed just as loud as I just did! He places his hand on my shoulder and kneels down to eye level and then...he told me the smartest thing I ever heard. 

"He said ' _Genji, save this story for your brother. Tell it to him when you believe he needs to hear it the most_ '. So...that's what I did for years. I kept it a secret; not even Father knew about it. I waited for years and years, but no time ever felt like the right time, you know? Even...with everything that has transpired in our lives, Hanzo, I wouldn't trade it away. It has been a crazy ride, huh?"

When Genji glanced at Hanzo again, he hesitated when he saw a faint, watery trail running from the corner of Hanzo's eye and down his cheek. He made a soft sigh and scooted closer to his brother's side, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Hanzo did not pull away, but he turned his head and lifted his yugake-clothed hand to his eyes, quickly rubbing the show of emotion clean from his face. 

"Hanzo..." Genji's voice was soft, but concerned. "No one is asking you to jump headfirst into unknown waters. But there is nothing wrong with testing the depth, the temperature. Even with just a single finger. Just know that they only are concerned because they aren't sure whether a man is part of the team," he explained with a small smile, "or...a dragon. Can you blame them for not knowing which? One is a powerful and mighty beast of myth, though it is also reclusive and so lonely...The other is a mere mortal; not perfect and with its flaws and charms."

Hanzo remained quiet--perhaps stunned into silence or he was uncertain of what to say. 

Genji reached for his mask and latched it back on, causing an all-too-familiar hiss to course through his metal body and escape through the vents spread throughout his frame. He pulled back from his brother in a respectful motion and jumped to his feet again. "Well, I think I am going to go back inside now! You should too before it gets cold out."  The cyborg lifted his hand up mischievously and whispered, "And you'll miss the chance to see a certain shirtless cowboy out from his nightly shower."

"What?!" Hanzo demanded and scowled at Genji. 

"I'm kidding!" Genji shot back and cackled, though he didn't miss the quick glances his brother stole in the rare occasions Hanzo was present near other teammates. 

Hanzo turned away again and lifted his quiet gaze up towards the moon. 

"Just think over what I told you, brother," Genji urged with a warm tone and began to walk away. 

It wasn't long before he heard a distinct sounding, "Genji!" and he paused. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hanzo watching him; his brows furrowed deeply, brown eyes dim, and his lips pursed in an unreadable way. The younger Shimada tilted his head inquisitively and produced a confused hum.

"...Thank you," Hanzo murmured. "For your story," he then quickly clarified when Genji continued to stare. 

Genji only nodded. "By the way, Reinhardt always has breakfast made by five a.m.! As long as you stop by within three hours, there will be some saved for the late sleepers!" he called as he resumed walking and leaped down from rooftop. 

He couldn't hear if Hanzo replied or said anything at all, but Genji paused again to glance up to the moon. He reached over his shoulder to his Dragonblade. He stroked his sword's hilt for a few seconds and sighed. He listened to the whispers of the wind, and he thought back to all his lessons under Zenyatta's mentor-ship. He sank down into a full lotus position and sighed. "You're only human, Hanzo."

**Author's Note:**

> https://67.media.tumblr.com/81046577942c49a3b231bec10d676f70/tumblr_odjxjezIio1tt9lrzo1_540.jpg The post that inspired me!
> 
> Also, I just wanna give a shout out to the McHanzo discord. I love you all o/


End file.
